Celebrations
by Erailea Evenstar
Summary: It was the Fourth of July and the soldiers of N.E.S.T. had gathered to celebrate and remember. It would be an unforgettable night, especially for the Autobots.


**I do not own Transfoerms, only my OC Melry.**

With the OC mentioned, this is **not** a Mary-sue. Melry is from my story Unforeseen and while you do not need to read it to understand this story there are a few references that will go over your head if you have not.

**I hope you enjoy!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**xXxXxXxXxXxX****

The Fourth of July. It was a special day for Americans, a day when we were supposed to remember who we were and why we were here. It was also a day to be thankful for those who had fought for us, for our freedom, for our home… but more often than not its existence was overshadowed with the parades and parties and wild firework displays.

But not here.

The soldiers of N.E.S.T. had gathered together to celebrate and remember. Today wasn't just a day to be thankful to those who had made us a country. It was a day to be thankful to those who continued to keep it that way, regardless of race, ethnicity or planet of origin.

The Autobots, a warm hearted but powerful race of robotic creatures from the planet Cybertron, sat alongside us. Some chose to be in their full form and towered above their human allies, even when seated, while others sat comfortably in their vehicle forms.

I may not have been a soldier myself but these people were family, all of them. My uncle, Major William Lennox, stood at my side with a gentle smile as he scanned their faces. Bizarre and often heart breaking events had brought us all together, but perhaps that it what made our bond so strong.

And today more than ever we were remembering that.

"Almost ready Melry?" Ironhide, a black armored Autobot currently in his truck form, asked from my other side.

I gave the door a hearty pat, "Let's get started."

In an all too familiar display of moving parts and clattering noises the proud weapons specialist came to stand upon his feet. I couldn't help but smile as he adjusted his two massive arm mounted cannons.

"Epps, can you start this up?" I tossed a CD to one of my uncle's closest friends and comrades. He gave the thumbs up and jogged towards the audio equipment currently blasting a pop song.

I had spent the better part of a month planning this out, pestering Ironhide and the others on how to create a safe fireworks rig. Since the Autobots were considered top secret the idea of hiring a specialist was out of the question and I was not willing to risk the night's memories and entertainment to a bunch of armatures trying blown their limbs off. So instead we, or rather Ironhide and Ratchet, had built a machine for the occasion.

As the patriotic music began to fill the air Ironhide flicked a switch and quickly retreated from the invention. No sooner was he at my side did the first rocket launch and fill the air with an array of red, white and blue sparks.

Ironhide had had no small part in tonight's making, machine aside. With the money N.E.S.T had gathered Uncle Will and I had bought an array of fireworks, but the idea of play with explosives have tickled Ironhide's fancy and he had set about making a handful of his own. And as a one of them exploded, creating an extraordinarily detailed planet I had come to know as Cybertron, I knew he had given it his all.

But I also knew he missed home far more than he let on.

Another firework shot into the air and gave off a small blip of light and a tremendous _bang_. It was an Earth based rocket and one of my favorites, though now I was wondering if Ironhide's would change my perspective.

"Here," Uncle Will tapped my arm with a medium sized black object.

Another song took its turn as I grinned at the sight of my old invention. The RC truck was something I had lost months ago and had given up all hope of seeing again. Now it lay in my hands, its four barrel cannon filled with rockets.

"Don't aim for any Decepticons this time," Uncle teased.

Oh, I certainly would not.

The controller was bulky but familiar in my hands as I steered it towards the launch point. I hadn't any idea of what to expect but that did not keep me from pressing the ignition button. In an instant one of the rockets took off, tailing after another shot from the machine. As the first erupted into a firefly like effect my own soared ever higher, raising above the smoky ruminants of its predecessor before bursting into a brilliant red image.

The Autobot insignia.

Cheers erupted from the crowed and I couldn't help but laugh and raise my own fist in approval. The second was no less spectacular, showing off a blazing white N.E.S.T. insignia.

Our family, living and deceased, were honored within their gleaming lights.

The third rocket was standard and erupted with the machines, creating two massive aerial bubbles of color. I kept the fourth in place as a series of group shots filled the sky. The music switched to another song as the air howled with its barrage of lights and sounds. A single finale candle quickly followed, offering a dazzling display to add a bit of spunk in the middle of the show.

A tap to the head brought my gaze away however. I found Ironhide smiling down at me and when our eyes locked he gave a curt nod.

There were any number of reasons behind that look, but I had a feeling I knew which was strongest. This was the first big event I had been able to fully participate in since November. The first event where no one had to fuss over my health or safety. I was far from perfect but I was getting there and this past month had everyone feeling reassured. Especially Ironhide.

"Almost your turn," I said up to him.

His smile turned into a grin and he spun his far cannon. "I'm ready."

He'd really had too much fun planning his end of the night, but seeing him like this made my soul feel aglow.

We watched as the fireworks counted to launch, waiting patiently and enjoying the time and show. There were plenty of visuals to enjoy; waterfalls, fireflies, whistlers, ground based flames and ones I couldn't even think of how to describe.

Ironhide took a few steps forward as a roman candle let off and as the last of its embers waned he raised his cannons and, with a great pop, sent a rocket into the air.

There were a few surprised noises from the crowd, a few cheers. Only a small handful of people had known he would help tonight. And as the first rocket exploded we knew he was not going to disappoint.

A star had burst and was raining down in a brilliant meteor shower, at least that's what it looked like. The second and third were no less extravagant. None of his rockets were. In fact one of them made me giggle. Taken straight out of a hap hazard doodle of mine was a series of interconnected hearts making an atom like design.

The giant softy.

Then the music changed again. Ironhide did not stop but the twitch in his posture spoke of surprise.

It was a song from the elder days. From Cybertron.

I was sure all but one bot was shocked by it, but I could not tear my eyes from the fireworks display to notice. I had always planned it this way, right from the beginning. I had wanted to bring a piece of their home to Earth, to an event where they could feel loved and thanked beyond the simple words and gathering of friends. And with Ironhide's handcrafted fireworks it made the turn of events even more remarkable. Even more memorable.

Ironhide's free hand waved loosely, gaze cast over his shoulder as if to bid me forward. I was all too happy to oblige.

He let off another rocket before stooping down, hand outstretched. I was at his chest level before long with yet another rocket flying. The Cybertronian song still played loud and strong and even though it sounded strange to my ears I felt my heart flutter with hope and love. It was their anthem, used before the war had turned bleak and memories of happier days began to fade. Now, perhaps, they would sing it once more with pride.

"You have one rocket left," Ironhide said, words almost lost to the pop of a firework.

"Oh," I had forgotten with everything else going on. I pressed the appropriate button and the firework flew. Ironhide had a blast tailing it.

The first burst into a horrific purple Decepticon symbol, but before anyone could boo it exploded in a brilliant white flash from Ironhide's rocket and was quickly replaced by the Autobot and N.E.S.T. insignias.

Cheers erupted from behind us.

"You planned that all along didn't you?" I asked, grinning.

He chuckled.

The finale candles in the machine took over and filled the sky with stream after stream of explosions and whistles.

"How did you get this song?" Ironhide asked after a time, when the fireworks came to an end and the music neared its own.

I smiled. "You're not the only one who's old enough to remember."

He grunted.

"Hey," I put the controller down and held my arms out.

In an instant I was lifted and Ironhide nuzzled his nose against my body in an oversized hug.

I laughed and leaned into him. "Happy Freedom Day Ironhide."

A war may still be raging but one day it would end and we would all be free, truly free. For now we celebrated the freedom to choose, the freedom to be in love and fight for what we loved. We celebrated one another, our family - big and small, organic and metallic. We celebrated a dream.

We celebrated hope.

**xXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Please Review!**

Happy July 4th everyone (and a general Happy Freedom Day to all outside the US).


End file.
